


Catch

by bboiseux



Series: Critical Role Drabble Collection [19]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 13:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bboiseux/pseuds/bboiseux
Summary: Yasha sees a wedding for the first time.  A drabble.For the Prompt:Yasha; Wedding (From my "Night of Drabbles" on Sept 15th!)





	Catch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashley_in_the_know](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashley_in_the_know/gifts).



Temple bells rang out over the thronged square.  Over the crowd, Yasha could make out a woman clad in white embracing a man in uniform.

Beau jumped in place for a better view.  “Shit, a wedding.  This day’s a bust.

“Wedding?”

“Uh, legal union of two people for life.”

“Ah.”

Something careened over the crowd and there was a general rush and scramble.  Yasha snatched it out of the air—a bouquet of flowers.

“Is this a game?”

Beau snorted out a laugh.  “No, but it means you’re next.  Anyone you want to unite with for life?”

Yasha flushed pink.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments of any shade are welcome!


End file.
